A Time for Sorrow
by Mysterious Daughter Of Sparda
Summary: With all this fighting and hurting each other, it's only a matter of time before someone falls. Who will be there to pick up the pieces? Or Who will save this someone from falling?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Hetalia, it's a big world orgy :D

Title: A Time for Sorrow

Rate: M for later chapters

* * *

_Stupid_

_Worthless_

_Waste of Time_

_Just a burden_

Even after the years of hearing those words, he still kept that smile on his he kept up the smile then no one would know how bad he's feeling, no one would know that he's just wearing a mask to hide the pain.

It's been working so far.

"Ve Lud when are you leaving?"A soft slightly saddened voice asked.

"I leave in a few minutes but don't worry I shall return"A soft but stern voice responded as he ruffled the smaller head.

The small Italian gave a smile nodding his head, giving a small 've' as his hair got ruffled.

"Don't destroy the house when I'm gone"Ludwig said as he turned around and continued packing his bag, not noticing the change in the other, missing the saddened eyes as the Italian watched the other pack.

He knew this wouldn't last, he was true he did love the German but the tall blonde had did things to him that left him with should put it away from his mind but it always finds a way to dig under his skin, to remind him of the pain he was in.

He jumped as he heard his name being called,"Feli are you alright?"The German asked with mild concern as he watched the Italian space off.

Feliciano almost slipped, nodding his head he put that famous smile back on his face."Ve I'm fine lud, I was just thinking of what I should make for dinner since it'll be only me today"He responded with a happy ve.

Slightly not convinced Ludwig nodded his head as he closed his bag and straightened himself up,_He still hasn't forgiven me...i've hurt him so much and still he stays_' the German thought to himself as he watched the itlian turned and left muttering something about pasta but he couldn't catch it. When the other left his face completely turn to a face of sadness, his hand slightly tightened on his suit case."Ich Liebe dich"He whispered softly, knowing he wouldn't be able to say it to the smaller any time soon.

Hearing a knock on the just as he reached the bottom of the stairs feliciano blinked his eyes and tilted his head in confusion, he took a glance upstairs before walking and opening the door completely surprised seeing the albino nation."Ve hello Gilbert"He said with a smile on his face.

Prussia held a grin on his face,"Hey there, I take it west is upstairs?"He asked as he couldn't stop himself from letting his eyes roam over the Italians small body as he turned and walked to the kitchen.

"Yup he's still packing"Feliciano answered as he started making his usual Pasta, he was used to other Nations stopping by so seeing Prussia there wasn't an actual surprise to heard footsteps coming from down the stairs, catching from the cornet of his eye keeping his back turned towards the brothers...a kiss.

Closing his eyes he let out a silent sigh before reopening his eyes, no matter what happened between them he knew that he had lost a loosing battle.

"I'm off Feli"Ludwig said out loud, keeping his mask on his face he turned around with that smile on his face."Have fun and be safe Ve~"He said with a grin on his face.

_They all believe this smile, I've done for a long while so it's not surprising._

Turning off the flame he walked over and gave the older german a hug and gave the albino a small nod as he watched them both the door he locked it and put his back against it, slowly he slid to the ground. Unable to keep his mask on, unable to hold back the tears.

_It's my fault for always running away, it's my fault for being a coward, it's my fault...all my fault_

Leaving the food where it was he slowly made his way to their be- no it was ludwig's, always had been ludwig's bed and to the bed he sat down,"Just me now, Lovi has Antonio to make him happy and now Lud has Gil...all I want is for them to be happy"He said in a whisper to no one with a sad smile on his fell backwards letting his back hit the bed as he let out another sigh before putting an arm over his eyes.

_All alone now, that's how it should be...right?_

Feliciano moved his arm away and looked around, his mind set on one thing."Always fighting, always hurting each other...I don't like it"He said in his normal up he walked in the bathroom and locked the door. "I would have liked to say good bye to fratello and everyone but they don't care, they wouldn't care for a spineless coward like me...so I'm doing them a favor"He said trying to assure himself before pulling out his gun from his days as a mafia, gently he placed it on the sink counter.

"Ve they don't need me"He said dully to himself before picking up the gun again.

* * *

Lovino shot up from the couch he was resting on with a gasp, he gripped himself feeling sudden pain all over 's felt this sensation afew times but he'd never actually thought much of it. Standing up he looked to the window, he couldn't help but feel something horridly bad had just around he tried to think of what it could be, he jumped when a pair of arms encased him.

"Dammit Tomato Bastard let me go" A blushing Italian said to the Spaniard who merely grinned in response.

"It's rare for you to be up this early from your siesta Lovi"He said before nipping the smallers ear, causing a small shiver.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah...knock it off not now you bastard"He stated crossing his arms over his chest glaring at Antonio who looked at him confused.

"What's wrong?"He asked.

Looking to the ground biting his lower lip then back at the taller,"I want to go see my brother"He requested with some hesitance.

"Visit Feli? I don't see why not"Antonio thought then said with a smile.

After they...by they I mean Romano to get dressed and ready they made their way to Ludwig that potato bastard's house knowing that's where they'll find Feliciano, walking up to the front door Antonio knock,a few minutes later Lovi's frown grew and kicked down the door with impatience. That door had it coming anyway being part of this damned house.

"Feli?"Antonio called out, looking to Lovi when he didn't get an answer.

The silence is what bothered Lovi the most, he knew his brother was all smiles and loud...right now he heard nothing. The house was cleaned, everything was put both split up and looked around the house until they both stopped at the upstairs bathroom, Lovi knocked on the door.

"Veneziano open the stupid door"Lovi said loudly, not getting an answer he pressed his ear against the door trying to hear back he shook his head, the dread he felt only grew...he knew this was about his little kept called his name and trying the door but like everything else he didn't get an answer.

With the door locked they would have to break down another door, not like Lovi didn't mind breaking things down in the potato bastard's Antonio had somehow picked the locked when he was in deep thought, only his gasp and face made him have a lump in his throat. Walking in the room Lovi's eyes widened seeing the blood in the room.

He ran to the body of his brother on the ground, he had shot himself in the up the body he cradled it in his arms,"F-feli open your eyes...please please please feli"He cried out,slowly he began a slow over his shoulder, he saw spain still in the same spot, "CALL THE FUCKING AMBULANCE NOW!"Romano yelled, which caused the Spaniard to snap out of it and ran to the could still feel a pulse in his brother's body even if it's faint.

"Why the hell?"Lovi asked lifted a bloodied hand and caressed Feli's face, though it seemed like he completely hated his brother...he had never once meant those mean words he said, but it wasn't going to damn well say them out knew he was a horrid brother to feli...but seeing him not moving...all this blood...he felt his heart clench.

"F-fratello...?"A faint voice barely heard echoed through his head, his eyes snapping open looking at his brother who slowly had his eyes half way.

* * *

MDOS:I'm sorry sorry SORRY about not updating the other stories, inspiration is down low but This story might just help. I have ideas but I suck and can't get them down on paper ;A;

If you like leave a review, this is something new for me so I wanted to try it out.

Thank you all again 3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the awesomeness that is Hetalia, but I will admit it's just one big orgy.

Title: A Time For Sorrow

Rated: M

* * *

_Useless_

_ Pathetic _

_ Forgettable_

Hearing the barely faint voice his eyes shot open looking at the body in his arms, ignoring the fact his eyes were already face full of concern as he carefully put a hand on his brothers face.

"S-si vene"Lovi said softly, 'That bastard better get the ambulance here quick' he thought to himself.

"W-why is fr-fratello here?"feliciano asked turned his head to look at the shock on his brothers face wincing due to the pain.

Even though it was obvious...he wouldn't admit it, he was at a loss for words. Why? They were brothers, they were Italia.

"Don't be stu-stupid Vene why wouldn't I be here, I got-gotta make sure that potato bastard isn't doing anything bad to you!" Lovi stuttered out an answer, he didn't want the younger of the two to know the link they had between them.

Inwardly feliciano flinch at the word stupid, that's what they all called him...it wouldn't matter if he was in front of them or if they said it behind his back. The thoughts running through his head caused tears to flow down his face.

Panic seeing the tears he brought Feli's body closer to him, Don't worry the tomato bastard to have help here"He said looking over his shoulder at the door way.

"Ve fratello don't worry about me, I-I'm just a burden so it's okay to let me go"He said before passing out.

Hearing felicano's words he felt his heart stop as his eyes widened, l-let him go? How? No he wouldn't allow it.

"Veneziano open your eyes"Lovi said softly, not getting a response he started panicking didn't know what to do, he didn't want his only brother to die."FUCK Vene come on...open your eyes...per favore Vene open your eyes"He said over and over slightly rocking as he cried.

Antonio ran in the room with the paramedics, standing near the doorway shock ran right through him. Seeing Lovino so broken with feli's body in his arms, it hurt to see him like had to pull Lovi away so the paramedics could take care of Feli's body, Lovi fought against the restraint cursing at everyone...he needed to by his brothers side, he needed to make sure he'd survive.

Within minutes Romano and Antonio arrived at the hospital and Feliciano was rushed in to surgery, Antonio sat down his leg shaking as he leaned forward holding his head on his hands. Romano paced mentally praying, praying wasn't something he normally did but this was something he'd make an exception for.

Francis appeared at the hospital, upon hearing about the smaller rushed over as soon as he heard from Antonio, he took a seat next to him. Looking over his friend then looked around, "What happened?"He couldn't help but ask.

"H-he tried to take his own life"He said softly,"They just finished a few minutes ago, lovi is up there with him now"He added. Francis gasp hearing that, "But wh-why would Feli do such a thing?"The blond asked horrified at the thought that something horrible had happen to the young Italian to do such a thing.

"I don't know but if Lovi hadn't gotten up Feli wouldn't be here"Antonio said almost in a whisper as he leaned against his blond friend.

Walking in the room his breath hitched seeing his brother with a bandage around his head and body with all sorts of wires connected to machines, slowly he made his way towards the bed.

"Mio Dio"Lovi said in a faint whisper looking over his brother head to toe, gently he took his hand and placed it over Feli's.

"Veneziano I'm right here"He whispered as he brought over a chair and sat on it, '_I won't leave' _he thought to himself as he felt sleep take over him.

* * *

MDOS: My apologize for taking FOREVER to make updates ;A; but do note I will be doing more now hopefully now that I have a better laptop :D

Don't worry I'm not dead, it'll take more then this to kill me off! -hero pose-

But yeah thank you for those that had sent me review on the 1st chapter, I look forward to reading more of them...til next time.

MDOS out~


End file.
